


A trip through a Black Hole

by LillianPeace



Category: Roswell (TV), Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianPeace/pseuds/LillianPeace
Summary: Betrayed by those they trusted forced them to leave Earth faster than calculated, Maxwell and the rest get caught in a Black hole. They never reach Antar but what they find beyond the Black hole was well worth the failures they came across.





	1. Chapter 1

I loved her…

She was mine…

She was my confidant…

I saved her; she saved me…

Then why was it all a lie, all a lie…

Everything was a blur after Alex came to us, I tried to heal him, but he just shoved my hands away, his voice weak. "Run, take Isobel and run," but in no way was I leaving him here to die. Isobel and Alex pack two bags; he was coming with us now that he is healed. My room looked normal leaving no trace of the urgency I was in, not that they are coming this very moment, but time was not on our side with having to be one step ahead of them.

"Michael, you have your bag?" my sister called out her voice filled with the dread we are all feeling from the betrayal, she had to live far from here. To do this, we had to go home. Antar was safe for us after we took it back over in this choice we had to bring Tess too, I loathed her she was just not trustworthy, but she was one of us and would be beneficial in the downfall of Kivar.

Michael snarled, "We trusted them, we trusted them after everything we have done for them they stuck a knife in all of our backs. Maxwell, we have to go,"

I never thought this would happen well at least like this; we are in the last few months of our freshmen year for once we're all happy. I was on cloud nine with Liz, Isobel had Alex, and Michael had Maria, Kyle was with Tess but now everything was gone.

I knew our parents would miss us, but it was always best they never knew about us about who we are. I answered, "Meet us by the off-road before the chamber, go get them we're leaving now," they have to come that was all there was too it, they would be ready with funds and each with a packed bag. We will never be back to this planet Earth is like an infant too young and naïve to be trusted with the power we have, the peace we could have brought them.

Michael just gave me a look, "Be there,"

I just looked at Isobel with her bag in hand we are always in this together, and that wasn't right she was so happy here, and now it has been ripped from her. Our eyes locked, "I will make this right, I don't know how but I will. My fault this is all my fault," and like the protective big sister she has always been her arms come around me, her long silkily dirty blonde hair tickling my nose.

She spoke, "Never think you are at fault, you, all of us have been betrayed. They were our friends," her voice hitched before going back to the stern Christmas Nazi.

"Come on," hands intertwined as we leave the house we have loved and been loved since we were four years of age. We never thought at sixteen and seventeen respectively we be running for our lives with the friends we made here on Earth. I turned back looking at the house one last time before I dropped my bag into the back driving off in my Jeep leaving the house behind. Leaving the town behind along with every single memory we have ever made, our home, our school, our life is now gone as we drive further and further away from it.

The wind whipped her hair as she gazed out at the passing bridge, the jagged rocks behind it. I spoke, "We will have to destroy the Jeep after we have to trek the rest of the way between Pohlman Ranch and the Mesaliko Reservation. The unknown will mean we have to stay in the chamber until the Granolith is ready to transport us home, I have the crystal," she just smiled at me like I wasn't at fault.

The ravine was our best bet to ditch my Jeep it would be a few hour walk, but we would make it by nightfall. Soon enough we stand with palms outstretched the fireball was massive in size we left right after smelling the gas leaking out from the wreck. Soon Deputy Peirce would be coming to locate the source of the fire and smoke fortunately by then we will be out of their reach by at least an hour.

The sun was beating down us for most of the hike the jagged rocks jutting out into the now darkening sky, the stars starting to show themselves. "I hope we see the stars on Antar," we are regaining our memories but very slowly, so some things are very unknown.

Now as we continue our trek, the dust kicks up a little bit, the red sand moving faster as if bidding us a farewell, this would be our last walk through this desert our first was so long ago. In the distance we see Michael waiting with the others, Isobel was smiling, but we still had another twenty-four hours ahead of us. "You need to start the countdown," Isobel, her tone worried as we entered the pod chambers heading to the very back on the left was a small door we only recently found another entrance to the Granolith chamber. The Granolith is a black, cone-shaped object of immense power that I think was here long before we came, it was more puissant than we understood since so many desired it, they can't duplicate it, or they wouldn't want this one so badly. I insert the crystal into the base of the granolith, and it acts as a 'starter key' that activates the Granolith this alone will take twenty-four hours so, for now, we keep watch and stay inside the chambers.

We just sit and wait at times none of us speaking all too wrapped up in our self-pity or with Michael hate; he was a time bomb waiting to go off. He paced the room mumbling horrid things while Tess just sits close trying every so often to talk, but right now we are all so shell-shocked by the last few hours that nothing was going to make sense.

"I need air," I figured at one time they would need fresh air, the air circulating in the chamber was filled with dirt, I was in need to move more than a few feet, we had an hour left so this was doable. I moved stood letting them out when I came face to face with the barrel of a 9mm.

I snapped, "You do not want to go this route," letting the anger seep through into every word, Michael and Isobel both stood with raised palms.

With a smirk, "You both put your hands down and don't try it, you will kill me but not before I pull the trigger and kill Max. All of you get back in, even you Alex," a tone filled with hate and bitterness.

Alex covered Isobel moving her back in, Michael looked at Maria, I looked at Liz thinking how could have happened to us all.

I questioned, "Why,"

"Simple, your species is a threat to us. We fooled you all well all but Alex it seems," this was too hard to believe everything was flipped upside down.

"You were our friends," but nothing I was going to say was going to make things right, they had to die, or we escape to the Granolith. "You know damn well we have never been a threat to anyone, we just wanted a normal life," all this falls on deaf ears.

Alex cut in, "You killed Jim and Kyle, why?" another two unnecessary deaths, more friends gone from us. This situation was going to get nasty, and we had to be ready, I can still see the dead bodies of Sherriff Jim Valenti and our friend and his son Kyle, we burned the decaying corpses, but the vision never left my mind.

"They found out about us, a little slip up that we fixed. Other than we didn't know it was you who was the one who found out about us. But no worries, Alex, you'll have fun in the white room since their powers have manifested in you somewhat," my ear's not entirely taking in the words as my heart was beating and anger was pulsing all around me.

Tess moved to come closer to me, and the sound echoed off the walls, we all dropped as Tess was on the floor, dead, her eyes glossy and to our surprise, her body became covered in webs before it vanished like Nadeso's.

We stood watching as Maria and Liz looked at us, "Max, I would never. Please, she was mind warping us. Maria and I would never have killed Kyle and his father, or betrayed you," her voice so sincere. But now was the time to make the had choice, to trust them, but we knew the Government was now on us due to them.

Alex spoke up, "You killed the only person to confirm your story; we can't believe you anymore. You two were my best friends, and now you're nothing, I will never risk Isobel," I agreed as much as it hurt me.

Maria sobbed, "Micheal, please,"

But he just turned from her, "You're the single worse thing that has happened to me, everything was a lie. You betrayed me, my family, and killed people we cared about,"

I touched the Granolith, Isobel, Michael, and Alex are next each hand lighting up allowing us passage. "Maxwell, you know me,"

But did I?

I forced the words out. "I thought I did but seems I was mistaken. The Liz I loved and knew wouldn't have ever hurt her friends and now one lays dead, we burned their bodies, but they're still gone. If this was all Tess, then I wish you well Liz Parker. But if it was not there are more of us on Earth, and they will be looking for you," her face paled the gun dropped as the vision of her face was the last I saw until we landed into an empty field, this was not home, this was not Antar….

Alex sighed, "We hit a black hole, Michael and I were ready for this, we have funds now we need to find out about our new home,"

The Granolith was hidden in another old mountain so very close to what looks like a small town, Michael gave me a look, "Maxville, sounds like a town from Superman," a little smile tugged on his lips.

Isobel spoke up, "We get a hotel, Alex get us some files on the web, Max and Michael get us food, I am starved,"

It was late at night when the computer downloaded the files that could tell us about this Earth; I stood with Isobel and Michael looking at the stars that were the brightest we have ever seen. Alex broke up our silence, "You three need to get in here now and lock the doors," his voice so urgent and he had our full trust as the door was locked and we stood ready to hear whatever he had to say.

Why was he smiling?


	2. Girls are nothing but trouble, and we love trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all stare at Alex; he looks almost giddy as my sister sets her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm the hell down.

Maxwell's point of view-Sky High universe August 15th, 1996

We all stare at Alex; he looks almost giddy as my sister sets her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm the hell down. But his tone is entertained, "We are in a parallel universe, the black hole derailed our course. We should have left either two days before or two days after and we would have avoided the hole. But this might be the perfect place for us, no war, advanced tech, and get this. Hero's and Villains." I was bewildered, I lean my head into my hand, right now was not the time for games. Michael and I just lost two girls we thought we loved, being wrong was not a good feeling.

Isobel chimed in, "Alex explain."

He did, "Some humans here have super powers, like Superman, Batman, and Jean Gray. Like I think the Commander is like Superman, they are like gods here even if there isn't an abundance of them, they have sidekicks and everything. We four will fit in with our powers. First, we all need jobs and an apartment within the next three weeks; we will all have to use Antarian names and go to Sky high to make sure we can live here in peace. No white room, the technology that is beyond what we have ever seen other than in movies, only thing is we are in 1995, not 2000." his tone went from fun to grave. If he was right, and he always was, we had work to do.

He turned us in the direction of the laptop and newspaper clippings, super hero's reign here. This was our chance, our last chance, to make a decent life here. Isobel, Michael, and I just read through everything as Alex went to work, he had cash and a goal. We needed identification cards/driver's license, all documents to make us fit in here. Isobel left soon after to get dinner but Michael and I, we stay and just sit and read.

This world was so much; Commander passed a few years ago to heart troubles, his wife Jetstream was this badass woman who paired with Sprite a superhuman who could talk to animals and another woman named Night who had this control over light, together they formed the Sirens. This world was everything we could have wanted but now only time will tell. We have much work to do in only three weeks.

Michael spoke up, "I think we have enough cash on hand to get a place and buy food and blankets, maybe pillows. We can't be doing anything odd until we get a better lay of the land, but right now this could be home." the longing in his voice was evident, and I felt it brewing inside too, I could be Zan here and not a King, not Maxwell Evens.

The only drawback was the year, but that was livable.

New birth records, Driver license, and fake documents in hand we each found local jobs so that we could afford our decently sized three bedrooms, two bath house, all we have is the things we brought, a few blankets, pillows, and air beds but for now, all this was great. I loved this small town, the people I have met have been great.

Alex yawned, "Okay, I have to leave to work in fifteen, they changed my timesheet to fit the school schedule, so this is the last four days before I do a 2-10 shift. The enrollment papers came, we have been approved to go to Sky High. Once they received our documents." his tone was tired we have all have been busting our butt's. Alex at the library, Isobel at the local boutique, Michael working as a fry cook at the Griller a local hotspot other than the Paper Lantern where I worked as a server, a guy who scared me (which was new) worked as the head cook. He was at least 6'7' he was going into his eleventh year with Isobel and Alex, but not sure if he is going to Sky High. Guess we had to keep alter ego's which was cool.

I had to run and deposit my check into the bank before my shift; my room was more significant than average with a lovely bay window that overlooked the town below. My black slacks and matching black tee fit nicely, my apron in my back pocket when I turn and leave. The air was crisp and clean unlike our Earth, pollution and the climate change were taken seriously here, I enjoyed walking even though I missed my Jeep; that was my goal to get the Jeep back, just the way I had it.

The bank was not filled but it was warm, the colors beige and a lighter coffee color making it more heated looking, the tiles are polished marble, marble that I have never seen before. The smell of polish and orange linger, a girl of maybe twenty-three smiled "How can I help you today?"

I gave the nod, "Deposit." I was still very cautious handing her the check and deposit slip, this should be the last time I would have to come in my direct deposit is taking effect this next check. Everything went the same as last time, my cell going off to alert my money had been deposited, I walked down Main street seeing students all shopping for a new school year, in our letters it informed us of what we would need and where to locate them.

On fifth and Main, I took a left seeing the Paper Lantern nestled into the trees; it was a fantastic location. The patio was the best spot to eat; the entire building was surrounded with a human-made pond with Koi fish swimming, I was ten minutes early as I crossed the bridge entering the restaurant. Susa waved "Good afternoon, Zan. We are booked to the brim today, the tips should be useful." a very nice benefit of being a server instead of cook, but they did make more than us.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Can I start you off with some drinks, so you have extra time to order?" four girls sit at a shaded umbrella table, the large willows touch their backs, each smiled I was rather glad it was the end of my shift.

A girl with a cascade of freckles was the first to speak, "I would like a cherry blossom tea, please." her voice was silvery, her smile was infectious.

The girl with Magenta hair had a fruity tone, "Coke."

The next was blonde nearly silver in color; her tone was wobbly an if she was about to cry. "A lemon tea, please." I nodded writing it down when my eyes touched on the lush green eyes of the last girl her hair was ginger but not in a heinous way, freckles cascaded over her nose and cheeks as she smiles up at me.

"A green tea with two lemons on the side, please." she had a singsong voice it was pleasant in a way even Liz's lacked.

I moved from their table handing Gale the drink order while I checked on my other tables, Gale hailed me over via my buzz beeper. I reached taking a small bowl adding two lemons they didn't look fresh, and this troubled me as I walked them their drinks. I smiled nearing the table hearing the infectious laughter when they laughed in unison.

I spoke, "Here you ladies go, sorry these are the last lemons and not very fresh," but the girl just smiled.

"No problem, we haven't seen you before; are you new to town?" her smile just had something about it.

I answered handing her the Green tea when I also noticed her finger was in the bowl, the lemons looked new and dripped with juice. "I am, my sister, her boyfriend and our cousin just moved here."

"I am Layla, these are my best friends, Azkadellia, Jennifer, and Magenta." I smiled at each, the one with the infectious smile and silvery tone was Azkadellia, the fruity sound was Magenta, and the wobbler was Jennifer.

I stood taller, "I'm Zan."

"Can we order are you two just going to flirt until we starve?" Magenta remarked as Layla blushed but even I could feel the heat rising and a little hint of sadness too, I did love Liz.

Azkadellia snorted, "Mage, leave her be. New guys sorta adorable." was not used to not watching my back, so all the humor and good times felt odd to me somehow.

"I can also take your order." I offered.

"Take a Honey walnut platter, she'll have the same, the rude one will have the Pot sticker platter, and Layla will have her usual the Veggie platter." Azkadellia offered as I wrote it down, this was my last table behind me Gale was cleaning tables.

"Let me go give this to the cook."

I watched as the cook, Warren, did his thing; he didn't seem to like many people other than these two guys I saw him with, Will and Lash. "Are you going to fucking watch me cook?" his tone was deep and husky, not to mention cruel, he gets along fine with Michael, but when we're outside, it is Rath, his real name.

I stated, "No, just waiting for my last order." he just snarled tossing each platter onto the bar. "What do you have against me?"

"Nothing, just don't like you." he smiled at least he was honest I served their food watching from the counter with Gale and Susa waiting for them to finish. It was still well li but they're the last for the patio, after this only the main room would be open until elven but the last three hours of the night it is all Gale.

They stop paying with Susa their table was nearly spotless, and a helpful tip on the table. The aroma of my order fills the room as I walked into the back getting my jacket seeing Warren heading out for a small break.

When I walked out it was like seeing life coming back into Michaels' eyes, Layla and the girls walking by as he lounged in the classic car we all shared, for now, the way he looked at the girl Azkadellia as she did the very same then they vanished.

"Hey, lover boy, the girl in the green bustier is Azkadellia met her tonight." He just snorted driving off into the peaceful town. The night air smelled of BBQ meat and happiness, this was the life we had always wanted, and now we will fight to stay.

Michael spoke as he walked into the apartment, "Girls are trouble."

"You love trouble." to them they had it ingrained to obey me, I was their King still. He smirked then my sister turned the corner her brows quirked in question.

"What about girls?"


	3. Malls are meant for laying people out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Layla, these are my best friends, Azkadellia, Jennifer, and Magenta." he smiled at each of us, his emotions are hectic I usually try and shield the feelings of others so I would not go insane with the pain.
> 
> "I am Zan."

Azkadellia point of view…

My dad walked in looking at my clothes shaking his head, "Hunnie, I am leaving for work. Lash will be home if you need anything, have a good time with your friends." he tried so hard with me, being raised by a single father was a little different than Lacy raising Layla as a single mother. My father decided when I was young to do my hair and do girl things, but it never panned out.

I smiled, "Have a good day, dad." not like Lash would be of any help other than telling me to change clothes and keeping guys away.

I wore a pair of chain embellished ripped tight blue jeans, with a silver drip coin belt like a gypsy. An olive-green, bustier corsage-top with a lace hem, adjustable spaghetti-straps, side zipper, elastic hemline and sexy lacing underneath the bust paired with brown overlapped combat boots, and silver double linked hoop dangle earrings. I wore no make-up and was not allowed by any means to wear any, and my older brother would rat me out faster than his other friend could run, and that was pretty damn fast.

Lash was sitting in his PJ bottoms eating a large bowl of cereal while watching some show when I walked into the living room. Now see, our dear daddy is an Architect and Sidekick, he designed this home and built it. The living room has a very open and warm feel to it, the walls are beige, the plush leather chairs and sofas are a nice deep brown. One section that overlooked the forest behind us was a solid window, the entire wall; it made for a natural television when the weather was stormy. My boots made little noise on the rustic looking tile floor until I reached Lash when I stood on the rug.

I look down at him, "You have no life, and no friends."

He shrugged, "Change your clothes, heathen. I have friends, and you know it." saying nothing about a life other than his friends and his girlfriend, Gwen.

"I am going out, dad knows."

He answered, "So, where are you going?"

I sighed, "To get new clothes for school, walk around town to try and find a boyfriend with Layla, Magenta, and Jennifer. She and Bruce broke up, now maybe she will find a decent man." he just waved it away, he was friends with Jennifer too they're in the same classes and grade.

"Have fun, tell Jenni to call me so I can tell her Bruce is a bitch anyways." he was right.

He knew I was only messing with the boyfriend issue, but I leave him eating his gross looking cereal when I step from our house it is humid. I walk through the gravel heading to the front gate to meet Layla and her mother. Our home was surrounded by forest, the trees varying shades of green at the end of summer. This would be my first year at Sky high and had a lot to live up to my mother was this great heroine before she passed, my dad had awards for being a sidekick, my brother was there and not terrible.

I drag myself from my thoughts when I see the flaming red hair and pale hand waving frantically from the champagne colored car her mother drove. "Come on!" it was the only noon we are in no rush to be anywhere.

But it was nice to be out and not watching Lash eat on the sofa.

Layla smiled, "Okay, Jennifer sent a time sheet. We each will have allotted time to go into certain shops we like; each girl will have twenty-five minutes per shop. The total not to exceed the maximum amount of one hour and twenty- five minutes." she even sounded annoyed, the thing about Jennifer was her need for maxim planning, and it was a significant flaw.

Her mother's car smelled like pine sol and jasmine, "So we will stop by Steam and Harlow for us, maybe Topic for Magenta. After we can go to the Paper Lantern." she knew I hated eating there but my brothers very hot best friend worked there, my crush.

Warren Peace was seventeen, 6'4', and a nice 220lbs of hard muscle his hair was long and two shades of dark brown, his eyes a swirling mist of honey, cinnamon, and milk chocolate. But, I was fifteen and his best friend's little sister all this made it worse.

"I am going to burst Jenni's bubble, no more time sheets it makes everything less fun."

Lacy laughed, "Finally one of you girls are saying something to that girl, she is a doll, but there is no need to manage every second of the day, she needs to learn to let go and have fun," her tone shaky from her laughing.

The ride was short as we got out with Lacy yelling from the window "SEE YOU LATER!" her hand out the window.

First things first, Jennifer was standing by the fountain her silvery hair down as she looked miserable. I spoke, "Hey Jen."

She schools her features, "Hello."

"So, no timesheet. It makes everything rushed, let it go, we have wanted to tell you we hated it, but we just love you too much."

She looked hurt but not as much as I thought, "Fine," was all she said tossing the timesheet into the bin when Magenta walked up her hair growing out from the pixie cut she had.

Snorting, "Someone told her?"

"I did."

Layla and Jennifer liked a lot of the same shops, but nearly every store is filled with teens all looking for new school clothes so that didn't help much this time. Layla was standing in a floor-length green floral maxi skirt she paired it with a halter green top, it was cute on her. "Get it; you can use my brown crop cami for an over the top at school." I yawned shopping was fun, but at times it was boring.

Nearly one hour, one fight, and Magenta and I were pissy since we have to physically remove a top from a girl's hands after she snagged it from Layla as she passed her. "Next time we just lay her out."

I retorted, "Yeah, lets head to Topic then Steam, it's is nearly two already." my voice echoing as we walked through the town square. I need a new backpack and a few tops, a belt, and boots. Steam and Topic will be where Magenta and I find our clothes since we have more of a grunge vintage style. Magenta and I are known for getting into trouble unlike Jennifer and Layla, but despite all this, they are our best friends. Steam was not as packed; Magenta was holding up a blood red top "Yes, I need this." she held it up to me.

"Fucking hot, but the amount of skin will kill your brother." and like that the top was gone from her hands and in the hands of Warren who was looking at it.

He grumbled, "Az."

"Peace."

He just looked at me as Jennifer got his attention, "Warren, I am sure Az can dress as she sees fit, hand it back over or I am calling your mama." Jennifer was the mother of their group and regular around us.

He snarled, "Keep it, Peace. Sure, the sluts you run with will enjoy it." Magenta, and I just walked away finding my size before moving on to another rack with Layla in tow she wasn't his biggest fan.

Layla whispered, "He will do time." my heart raced Warren was behind her looking down at her ginger hair with such a look, her face was paling feeling the heat he emits.

He spoke, "Yeah." he was not a talker but we have known him since we were five, yet she looked ready to faint.

I take her hand and just walk away feeling his stare as we picked clothes out, Jennifer just talked to him outside giving us girls peace. "You should have stayed the tomboy." Jennifer laughed, but her face said I don't find this too funny.

"How about we eat, it is getting late." Layla loved the Paper Lantern the veggie platter was her go-to meal when we're out. Two days until school begins; a new year, new problems, and an overprotective brother.

The Paper Lantern had a prime location; it was nestled against the Hill Top forest just like my house. The Koi fish swim around the building making dinner calming, soothing with the aromas that filled each table. We take a patio table it was darker now, but still, the fairy lights twinkled as if they are alive.

Layla was eyeing the new waiter; he had black hair looked a little windblown, his eyes a dark rich brown but they had nothing on Warren's. Magenta scoffed, "The new kid, we came so you could ogle him?" Jennifer and I just smile.

He strode over, "Good afternoon, ladies. Can I start you off with some drinks, so you have extra time to order," he also had a productive almost sweet and pleasant tone, his eyes lingered on each of us until they settled on Layla.

I start off, "I would like a cherry blossom tea, please."

Magenta next, "Coke." short and simple much like herself.

Jennifer sniffled, "A lemon tea, please."

Last was Layla; we watched as they both blushed making full eye contact. "A green tea with two lemons on the side, please." he gave her a small puzzled look like he had an internal debate.

He was gone a few minutes before he returned drinks setting on the tray, "Here you ladies go, sorry these are the last lemons and not very fresh." Layla just smiled at his rich tone, this was no issue for her.

"No problem, we haven't seen you before are you new to town?" her smile just had something about it, and he seems to enjoy it too.

He spoke handing us our chilled drinks, "I am, my sister, her boyfriend, and our cousin just moved here."

"I am Layla, these are my best friends, Azkadellia, Jennifer, and Magenta." he smiled at each of us, his emotions are hectic I usually try and shield the feelings of others so I would not go insane with the pain.

"I am Zan."

"Can we order are you two just going to flirt until we starve?" Magenta remarked as Layla blushed but even I could feel the heat rising and a little hint of sadness too.

I snorted, "Mage, leave her be. New guys sorta adorable."

"I can also take your order." he offered and in no way denied he was flirting with our friend.

"I will take a Honey walnut platter, she'll have the same, the rude one will have the Potsticker platter, and Layla will have her usual the Veggie platter." my tone light as he wrote it all down.

"Let me go give this to the cook." he walked off heading inside the lantern heading to give the cook our order, I knew it was Warren, but he never fucks with peoples' food unless he hates them.

Our food was excellent as usual, Layla would sneak small looks at Zan throughout dinner and until we stand to pay. "Come on lover girl; we live in the same town you'll see him again."

Outside was a guy with semi-long light brown hair and greenish hazel eyes his music was on and his door open, what looks to be his left foot was propped up on the door. Our eyes locked as we passed him, a small smile touched his lips before I turned around walking to Jennifer's car, last I saw was Zan getting into the boy's vintage car.

"He has a hot friend, hey, Az?" Layla winked.

"I have to go, see you three at school."

Magenta was not happy, but she left the car in a huff.

I sent her a message not wanting her to be angry or unhappy with one or all of us.


	4. Obstacle course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I whispered, "I can't make the wall."

Azkadella's point of view...

Today had better be a good day. I stood looking at myself in the mirror, I was now a decent 5'6' with an average body, my legs are long and have freckles, my chest size is decent at a 38C. My face was scattered with freckles, but they fit me, my flaw was I was not as pretty as most girls, and to boot I wore braces. But today was a new day. I stand in a pair of high waisted white and black polka dot shorts with a black off the shoulder top just an inch of belly showing. My silver double linked hoop dangle earrings and wedged black sandals, last was my cell and denim backpack covered in patches of all sorts.

I was as ready as I could be without further hesitation I leave my room seeing daddy coming from his office in his suit and tie, a smile was plastered on his stern face. "You look so grown up."

"Thank you." he knew how excited I was to be able to go to Sky high finally.

Lash was a polar opposite his eyes zeroed in on any exposed skin, "Change." his own darker brown hair covering his eyes.

"Not going to happen. We have to go."

He asked, "You bring your school kit?"

Shaking my head yes, he gave me a school kit as he called it had a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and other things so nothing would be caught in my braces. He was annoying, but he cared about me more than anybody and anything. "You riding the bus?"

I retorted, "Yeah, not riding with your friends," he just smiled as we walked out seeing Warren hauling ass into our driveway as my father muttered something not very lovely under his breath.

I shook my head when Lash chimed in, "Let us give you a ride to the bus stop at least."

"NO!" stomping off they would do something both are not very trust worthy; the stop was just a little from my house, only three kids wait with me as Warren drives by with my brother.

"SEE YOU AT SCHOOL, HEY YOU STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER." with a groan I tried to hide behind the pole, but it was a doomed feat, Magenta smiled coming to a stop after they hauled ass down the road.

"Your brother is an ass." he was, he really was.

"True."

The yellow bus arrived looking like a regular school bus, but a man smiled at us "Come on Freshman."

We hurried on, Layla was talking to Will, Zach and Ethan behind them. Will was friends with my brother in this his friendship with Zach and Ethan faded, but they had more friends, Will was Will so he was stupid.

We all knew he had a thing for Layla, but she was not digging him in the same way. "Hey." she waved, Magenta and I are taking the seats in front of them.

The ride was fun, even when it took to the now darkening sky, not right I was not dressed for the bad weather. The twist and turns are like a thrill ride as most of us laughed and screamed just enjoying it, the other teens had done this before, so it wasn't new, and they didn't care much.

We land with a jolt that nearly has me slipping from the seat belt, "This is going to be great, getting to save man, woman, and animal kind." Layla was going on and on as we walked to the courtyard where Gwen and Penny waited.

She was smiling, "Hello, and welcome to your first year of Sky High. I am Gwen Grayson; I am going to give you some school rules and some general information. Any questions I can answer before we begin?"

I raised my hand much to her amusement, "Azkadellia?"

"Are you able to control my brother and stop him from being him when I am around?"

Her face was priceless, "I am not god, Az." damn it, she just moved on to school rules.

Nothing we didn't already know, "You think she will at least try?" Magenta whispered.

"Yeah, she loves Az." Layla offered, and I only hoped she did help because Lash is overbearing when it comes to his "baby" sister.

"Now follow the school rules, and you will not fall off the school. We will lead you to Aura; she will place you into classes and give you your rank." the halls aren't packed when we walked in with a few twists then at last we turned until we stand in line waiting for our power placement. I choked shoving Layla who went to the floor.

"Shit, I am so sorry was only trying to get your attention."

But Gwen just drags us into the gym, "Aura here are the freshmen, start with Azkadellia my boyfriend is dying to know what you place his little sister in."

"Cold Gwen, so cold." I mutter as Magenta and Layla walked with me, Will too.

But on the bleachers is Zan, his hot friend, and who I guessed was his sister and her boyfriend all getting paperwork by Coach Boomer. I winked, "Hey, Zan." he stood walking over his sister watching like a hawk, poor guy.

"Hello, ladies. So, glad to see you again, I got hero Alpha level, with all Ap classes" he was proud, and he should be.

"Azkadellia."

Aura was a small person, her hair a bright red, her eyes the very same. "Heroine, level Omega, all AP classes." it was short her tone was flat with not a hint of emotion. Magenta got a Gamma level heroine, which put her into sidekick class, Layla got a Beta level Heroine with a few Ap classes. Zack and Ethan both got sidekick while Will got an Alpha level Hero, no Ap classes. But Gwen had the information she wanted, but when she got to the door, she stopped looking back, seeing Zan by us.

He motioned for his friends to come over, "This is my older sister Vilandra, her boyfriend Alex, and this is Rath my cousin and best friend."

Rath smiled his hand out, "Pleasure." his hand was warm and soft he smelled of Old Spice, a pleasant scent.

I answered, "The pleasure is all mine, call me Az." in my perifocal vision I saw Gwen watching until she walked from the gym door.

We all got to know each other, Will included, we received our timetable and locker number and electronic card, we had free reign to go to our lockers. Mine was near Zan's and Rath's, Layla was around the corner and Magenta in the sidekick hall.

Zan asked, "Lunch?"

"Oh, yeah."

Rath groaned, "Good I am starving." we walked down the hall grabbing Layla and Magenta who were already walking this way. I got strange vibes off of them, they're hiding something, and it makes them nervous but when Zan is around Layla it goes away, and he is finally happy like she feels right.

Rath sat between Magenta and me, Isobel was cuddled into Alex while Zan was chatting up Layla. "I need to get something." I get up only to have Rath behind me.

"Um me too." he had this smile that was not the boy next door, it was a tad dangerous.

I stood in line, "So you liking it here?"

He answered, "The view is very stunning." he was flirting, I tried not to smile due to the braces, but like hell, he was flirting with me.

"The wrong girl, move along." it was Lash who now stood behind him.

"She looks like the right girl to me."

"Azkadellia, I will get your drink go sit down." Gwen pulled me away as my brother acted like an ass.

Zan and Alex are up but so are Will and Warren, "Stay away from my little sister."

Rath smirked, "No." Zan and Alex backing him, Rath seemed like he was looking for a fight.

Warren towered over them all, "New kids take my advice that girl is off limits, her friends are fair game date one of them. But Az, is a no go so don't make this turn violent on your first day."

I snarled, this was too much, Rath raised his palm sending my brother flying with a burst of white light, everything happened so fast Will was on Alex who looked to win but then Will had him. Zan was no match for Warren; I watched in horror as Rath helped Zan from the floor when Warren sent a massive wave of fire that could do some severe damage; I know Warren would never kill anyone.

Gwen dropped my arm when Magenta sucker punched her, Jennifer held Layla back as I moved in time feeling the heat against the shield, it was like his power diminished our powers alive and sensed the other as a friend, not foe. The black smoke was all that was left as Warren, and I stare at the other.

He spoke, "Az, why would you protect them?"

"Why would you attack them? I can do as I please, War." the nickname I called him when I was six hit a spot.

"They better stay clear of me, all four of them, understand?" he included Isobel in this but soon enough everything is fine, and all is forgotten.

I sit with Rath and Magenta, "What is your power?" he asked me in awe; he was dazzled.

I answered, "Psionic/Psychic Mastery Manipulation. Which is empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis and other sorts of things." my power has knocked me out before, it is hazardous and hard to control.

He smirked, "Like Jean Gray as the Phoenix." I was unsure of this Jean Gray, and so was Layla and Magenta.

Zan cut in, "A book he was writing before we came here, during the move it came up missing." that sucked, but Zan was hiding something about the book or what it really is. But since we are new friends, I let it pass and say nothing as we all continued to eat lunch and talk.

Isobel finally spoke, "So Azkadellia, what and who are those boys?"

"Is there a reason you are so hesitant to like us? But to answer you the one in black and white is Lash, he, as you all heard, is my older brother, most of us have one child well my mother had two. The one with the dark blue styled hair is William; he has always been a close friend of ours, now the hot head is my brothers best friend since I was maybe four. She just nodded as Alex whispered in her ear she smiled like he was the only one in the room, the love, devotion, lust, total dedication to the other was inspiring.

I shouldn't have spoken, "You two are so in love, I can tell there will never be another for either of you."

Isobel smiled as Alex gave me a look, worried.

Rath offered us a ride after school, Magenta and Layla agreed, but with a look at Lash, it was best. "Sorry, I can't ride today." this blew.

"Talk to your dad." Layla was right, but I just waved them off heading to Warrens truck feeling eyes on me the entire walk.

"I am sorry, Az." Lash hugged me, this boy has issues.

"I am not." Warren added as I kicked him in the knee making his eyes water, but with a few yelps, his crew was in the bed of his truck, Gwen with my brother, Penny and Speed, Will and Jennifer who seemed to get along well. I turned with another wave Rath winked then his face turned cold when Warren picked me up to set me in the cab because I once fell from the bed, but I had been messing around.

The school year had started off rocky but within a period of three weeks, I had my very first boyfriend, Rath. It was nice my father started putting my brother into place, he backed down but still kept an eye out.

Lash, Gwen, Warren, his girlfriend Poppy, Jennifer and Will are all going to homecoming, Warren smiled at me saying "Only going to the shit dance because I don't work, and Poppy's voice is irritating so having an argument is not on my list."

"Do you even like Poppy?" I voiced my brother giving me a look, Gwen, Jennifer, and Will all looked like I had grown a second head.

Jennifer gasped, "You don't go asking people if they like their significant other, Az!" her tone filled with her own disbelief.

I added, "I can and have, I am not here to make people comfortable when I want to know something I'll ask."

Lash smiled, "True, she doesn't hold back." he was proud you could hear it, but Rath was looking over waiting for me to come finish lunch with them, I only came over to say hi.

Warren finally answered, "Not really, but she is a good way to pass the time. You worry Magenta and dickhead spend time together?" he was right, and he knew it.

Snorting, "No, they are friends," with a wave I was heading across the lunchroom to our table, it was a bright open room it never smelled, probably the vent system cycling any foul smell out.

Magenta nodded, "Why was Warren looking over here?"

"Asking if it bothered me you and my boyfriend spend time alone together." Vilandra was the first to give them a scathing look her eyes darting between them, Zan sighed.

Rath answered, "Does it because if it does, we can stop?" his emotions said he would too, hers are hurt.

"Not even, she is my best friend since the day we escaped the womb. You're my boyfriend I trust you both as much as I trust Layla." Vilandra, her emotions worried me she was not very trusting of Magenta.

Everything went back to normal the conversation turning to the dance, Jac took a seat with Magenta who kissed his cheek they made such a cute couple.

I stood with Rath, "Meet you guys in the gym." my voice low as Rath wrapped his arm around my waist leading me from the now emptying room, I liked to dress alone for gym class.

It was nice being held as we walked, I could see why girls fawned after Rath he was like an available version of Warren, Warren was the goal no girl could get. But Rath was sweet, and he cared, he wasn't the most refined and he had issues, but that was okay. The way he pressed my back into the cold wall as his warm lips touched mine, it was new. Once or twice I swear I saw stars swirling shimmering purple and silver whirlwinds.

He just touched my face after moving a strand of hair from my eyes, "You mean a lot to me, if it bothers you, you need to tell me, so I can fix it." he was beyond sweet.

I smiled looking up into his greenish eyes, "Rath, she is your friend and my best friend, it doesn't, I trust you both. Warren and Lash are just overprotective older brothers."

"Warren, an older brother?"

"I have known him since I was four. I'll see you after I change." with those words and one argument avoided I walked into the cold locker room seeing Jennifer waiting we shared a locker as Layla and Magenta did.

She groaned, "Swear girl." we laughed.

The scar ran down my back; I mean people see it, but it is terrible on my hip. I was the single girl allotted to wear pants in gym, so here I was dressed as if I was one of the boys as Jennifer sits with me on the sideline bleachers when my brother and his friends strode in, Zan and Rath right behind them.

"What torture does he have in store for us today?" Magenta flopped down her head in my lap as Layla sat beside her.

I retorted, "Something we will not like."

Layla was the more down to earth out of us, "But it will only benefit us in the long run."

With that Boomer smiled as the gym roof made a small groan before it was sliding to each side until the roof vanished. "Got something fun for you today." this was not going to be fun.

The floor did the very same, but a massive obstacle course rose from it, a wall, ropes, this was not fun and looked beyond hard a few looked like they might enjoy it. "No powers either, this is based on brains and skill alone." Boomer was taking pleasure in this too much pleasure.

Magenta was up looking at it muttering foul words under her ow breath. "Up now." guess it was a free for all. Isobel and Alex go along with Jennifer and Will, they each looked to be struggling as more students tried.

I saw the ones now covered in mud who fell from the rope cross, Zan was covered, Vilandra couldn't do the wall, Layla was down, Rath has made it the furthest out of everyone. But the wall was the second part, that would be my downfall, but here we go. Magenta and I start crawling under the wires the sand getting inside our tops as we stand to make our way getting hit once or twice by the foam-covered beams whacking everything they can. The wall was massive it leads to the ropes, "I can't make the wall." I gasped as we came to a halt I tied up my hair, pain flared as we stopped the ground electrocuted us in small doses.

"This asshole." she cursed as Warren walked cool and calm from the beams with my brother who gave me a wink.

I whispered, "I can't make the wall."

Warren answered, "Just think how you can, then do it." he and Lash strode off, the easy way would be getting my brother to lift me since he could stretch his body, but he wasn't allowed to help me. Then I saw it, Warren who was about to climb the wall, he was strong enough to hold his weight and mine, Magenta gave me a look.

"Use Lash to get over, like a stepping stone." with a smirk we get a running start. I was first to reach the wall with my right foot hitting the wall hard enough to gain a little height; my left foot touched Warren who just gave me a small toss up with blunt force my hands grasp the ledge. The strain and burn as I lifted myself over the ridge, the other side was another ledge so that we could grasp the ropes.

Below was a pool filled with gross mud, "Go!" was screamed as the ledge jolted moving back giving me a second to jump my already sweaty palms holding on as the ropes swayed side to side trying to shaking me off, all I had to do was hold and move.

"You can do it!" it was Rath bellowing from the sidelines his face red and covered in sweat, I have no clue if he finished or not.

I could feel everything, in fact it felt as if my ligaments are being pulled from their sockets.

Boomer used his sonic scream, "YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES BEFORE THE COURSE DECESENDS DOWN!" now my head was pounding with my feet on solid ground. Magenta was down as Will lifted her from the mud, Lash and Warren right behind me. I use the rock wall to reach the very top where the zip line was, that was the best part, but at the bottom was four large orange balls we had to jump to reach the bright blue water pool at the very end.

Shit, I run becoming a human ping pong ball until all that was left was the pool, but then stopped was I supposed to jump in?

I just jumped feeling the warm waters, then Warren was in it too his hand grasping mine pulling me above the water. "The hell!" gasping his hair soaked.

With a scream we descended below into a larger pool, Powers stood with towels. Larry was the only other student below "Figured you make it Mr. Peace, a little shocked Azkadellia made it over the wall." her blunt honesty was always welcomed.

"Used Peace as a ladder." smirking as my teeth rattled together.

The cave-like room had a warm vibe as we dried off and received the prize of a homework pass for next week.

"See you later Warren."

He just nodded as he slung his arm over Poppy and I walked hand in hand with Rath to his car.


	5. Homecoming, or not so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laughed "You're a rather good dancer."
> 
> He scoffed, "Have to impress the ladies." but his emotions are hectic even as he tries to hide them from me.

Azkadellia's point of view…

Vilandra was at my place so we all could get ready for the dance together, Jennifer, Poppy, Penny, and Gwen are here with us. My room was large enough that we had ample room to move around. I had my hair in hot rolls while I sit on the floor doing my makeup, finally getting permission from my daddy to wear it but only for tonight.

He was a sucker for the puppy face, Lash tried it and was shut down instead of getting mad he walked away laughing. "Nice, Layla, that silver goes well with the darker shade of green in the dress, you were right the gold wouldn't go well." Penny stated as she gave the silver earrings. Layla had a Greek goddess-inspired floor length dress her ginger hair cascading in curls down her back. Magenta wore a form-fitting black and Magenta dress, each girl wearing their power color, Vilandra looked stunning in a pale sunshine yellow dress, she said her mother was like the sunshine and wanted to honor her.

I wore a fitted dress that also flowed around my bare legs, done in a soft Organza Fabric, it had a ball gown silhouette with beads and lace on the bodice in black and white, it had a high low design showing lots of leg. A pair of black suede ankle strap heels were placed on my feet when I was finally done; my face was framed in wild curls that are held back by a black floral hair band, some black pearl jewelry and I was done.

Vilandra and Jennifer called out, "Time?" there was now two control freaks in our mitts.

My father rented us a car, but it was to ensure the younger ladies are taken care for. We all piled in like sardines the limo had orange juice in flute glasses as it soared through the night sky, this was awesome seeing the stars somewhat closer.

Layla asked, "You think Zan will like the dress?" the question only Vilandra could answer, who gave a nod of yes.

The school was lit up in pale blue lights and orange shimmering balloons, "You girls have a nice night, Mr. Danial's alerted me to be back in two hours' time to escort you home." he wasn't about to leave, and that was fine in case we wanted to go.

You could see the boys waiting by the courtyard, my brother looking adorable in his suit, he even wore an ice blue tie for Jennifer. Rath was in pure black his hair styled back looking dashing. Warren, he looked…wow. He wore a darker red button down with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie hanging loose, black slacks on to boot.

Rath made sure to get my attention, "You look very nice." placing a kiss on my lips. "Come on, let's go inside." his goal was to get me away from Warren who he seemed to hate, but the feeling was mutual.

"Fine." he seemed agitated with the dance, guess he also only came because I was. I never would invade his thoughts or anyone's that was the ultimate betrayal. But his emotions are on the border of annoyance and happiness. The music was a mix of oldies and new age. Zan, Layla, Jac, Rath, Magenta, Isobel, and Alex all sit at our table. The night is going great, Rath pulled me into his lap when Vilandra spoke, but with her words came hate and anger that I have never felt from him before.

Vilandra smiled, "I am so glad you're both with such great girls. I mean look at Rath, he was never this happy and affectionate with Maria." even her face paled her own words hitting her, her emotion was panic, Alex was the first to hold her as Zan gave Rath a stern look.

I was knocked off his lap; Will caught me setting me up right with a dirty look to my boyfriend, Magenta stood her face worried. "Vilandra." Zan warned.

"It was an accident." and it was she was happy and didn't think of her words.

I spoke, "Is Maria an ex-girlfriend? I'm not surprised Rath has an ex." but he just strode away with Alex and Zan walking after him.

I consoled Vilandra, "Vilandra, you have no reason to be upset. He needs to get over it; I am thrilled with him, he is everything I want in a guy so whoever he was or had before have no bearings. It was in the past now he is here and a new life with it." she just hugged me moving on to Layla before she runs from the room saying no more.

Jac spoke up, "Magenta let's dance."

I just watched as Layla looked at the door when Will walked up asking her for a dance, like a good friend she smiled letting him have this dance.

"Boyfriend run off?" the deep voice belonged to Warren, his hair was tied messily as I groaned.

I answered, "He is talking to his family outside."

He smirked, "Then dance with me." his hand touched mine making my entire body warmer than I ever felt, but I let him lead me to the dance floor. Rath was an ass all because Vilandra mentioned an Ex, a sensitive subject but no reason to drop me.

The music changed to an oldie; Warren smiled his eyes dancing with mirth as he twirled me around the floor, his hand in mine with the other around my waist.

What happened to that funny face

My little tomboy now wears satins and lace

I can't believe my eyes you're just a teenage dream

Happy birthday sweet sixteen

I laughed "You're a rather good dancer."

He scoffed, "Have to impress the ladies." but his emotions are hectic even as he tries to hide them from me.

He just dipped me before setting me upright his voice going along with the music; his smile was infectious and sinful.

He sang along "What happened to that funny face

My little tomboy now wears satins and lace

I can't believe my eyes you're just a teenage dream

Happy birthday sweet sixteen."

He continued as he twirled me into his chest, "When you were only six I was your big brother. Then when you were ten we didn't like each other. When you were thirteen. You were my funny valentine. But since you've grown up your future is sewn up. From now on you're gonna be mine."

I laughed once again as Jennifer clapped seeing Warren let loose for once, he was not a great person, but he was like a teddy bear.

"Dance time over boo bear." it was Poppy who didn't look happy seeing him dancing with me.

"Thanks for the dance Warren, but I better go find Rath." I smiled at Poppy before I turned giving Warren another look, he was so confused, his eyes bore into mine, but he turns and walks out with Gwen, Will, and Lash, who all waved.

Rath was alone on the courtyard stairs when I took a seat next to him; he gave a faint smile. "Sorry for how I acted, just Valandra knows not to talk about her."

"It was a mistake, Valandra felt horrible, I felt her emotions just as I do yours."

With a sigh he spoke a few minutes later, "Maria, was my first girlfriend and hell I thought it was us forever, we had major issues we were on and off again. Then her and Liz, they betrayed us in a way we never saw coming, we left that same day and never looked back. Every day, Zan and I are glad we never did. I have you, and he has Layla, who let's face it, is perfect for Zan." he was telling the truth, part of me was ecstatic the other part hesitant since he was hiding something far more problematic from me.

I leaned into him, and his arms came around me holding me close, "Can I have this dance?" we danced under the stars as the music played inside, it was just us lost in this moment, a moment I would never forget.

"I broke it off with Jac, he just wasn't for me." Magenta stated on the drive home, Layla was the first dropped and she was next.

I asked, "Are you okay?" her emotions said she was, but those are hard to judge.

She shrugged, "You would know better than me, but yeah, I like someone else anyways." she did it hit me, she had a crush. I saw her looking at Mika a lot maybe it was him.

The ride home was silent; I was alone in the car until it dropped me at my front door. Daddy was on a mission with Jetstream so it was Lash and I for the next day, "You home, Lash?" I was late, and he should have been home by now, but his room was empty, and the lights are all off.

I hated being home alone, even as I showered a strong feeling was twisting my guts, but nothing was wrong. The security alarm had never had off, and as a hero family we had the very best to protect us. I sit on my bed listneing to the music putting lotion on with a black and white tank top and shorts to sleep in but couldn't rest knowing my brother was not home yet.

I texted all three of them, and when they didn't answer, I called and got voice mail.

It was three in the morning when I called Lacy, she was best friends with Daddy and a heroine; she would be my go to in this. She had been sleeping, "Azkadellia?" her voice thick with sleep.

I offered, "I am very sorry to have woken you, but Lash never came home, and I am worried."

Now she was alert, "I am on my way, sweetie."

An hour later found Lacy and I at the local police station, her face grim as I heard the words "Self-defense," "Hero" and " killed" my body shook now as a detective I knew from my father's dinner gatherings came into the room.

"Sprite, thank you. We couldn't reach his father or Jetstream, and Lady Peace well no one can find her. It seems Mr. Daniels, Miss. Grayson, Mr. Stronghold, and Mr. Peace were drinking and were involved in an altercation; a young man lost his life tonight. They never used their powers, and that will help them, also several witnesses said it was self-defense. Lash and Warren have claimed responsibility, so we are letting Miss. Grayson goes when her parents arrive. I am sorry, but they will get time for this/" he was sorry, but the tears still leaked out as I stumbled to my feet.

"Can I please see my brother?"

"This once, Sprite you also need to get in touch with Hunter fast, so we can get as little time as possible."

But I sob moving to the small white room they have them locked up in, "You can see them, they can't hear you anyway, and you can't hear them either, but they can at least see you." his voice low and filled with pity.

They were both sitting in chairs looking to be talking to the other; I closed my eyes touching the glass when their frantic voices filled my head or the echo of their conversation. Warren's tone was more profound and manlier. "Just tell them I did it, I can take the time. You shouldn't be in here, Az, she needs you man." Warren was about to take all the blame and save not only Gwen but Lash.

Lash echoed, "No, sorry Warren. I am just as much to blame as you are, I was the one drinking, and I started the fight, he may have hit first, but this was my fault. My dad, god, he is going to hate me, and as for Az, it kills me to leave her, but you're not going down for this alone."

They are bickering; Warren snapped, "I was the one to kill him, I was the one to fight. Yeah you started it, but I finished it." Will just stayed silent, he was resigned to his fate knowing his father would be turning in his grave.

That was when they both noticed the three of standing and watching, Lash was standing his hand against the glass wall, "Az, I am so sorry." I heard him even when Warren chimed in leaning close.

"She can't hear us. Rath will be happier with us out of the picture. But make no mistake, he hurts her I will be right back here."

With no words my voice echoed in their heads, "I can hear you fine, why would you two do such a thing? They said you're going away for a while and that I will not be allowed to see you, they can't find your mom, Warren."

He just looked to the side, "Because she is dead, my father sent someone after her that was the last I saw of her. I have been alone the last six months, keep them from finding that out."

"We have to go now, hunnie."

"Goodbye."

If I would have known this would be the last time I could see Lash and Warren, goodbye would not have been what I said. But after being questioned about the night and their mental state, Lady Peace was wiped from their minds nearly making me pass out, but I had Magenta and Layla with me even when I found out they both got a two year. Rath just held me close for hours as I cried.

Two years, and in those two years my life would change.


	6. Anger, Powers, and the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magenta has been a little distance from Layla and me; I feel it is my fault but can't see where I have messed up our friendship.

Azkadellia's point of view…

My father, he was a damn good man and protective but keeping me from seeing my brother was beyond all reason. I understood the place he was in and still wanted to see him, I stand my ground looking at my father. "I will never forgive you, never trust you again. It has been four months, and you refuse to let me see my brother." low and lethal my tone hisses out as I try and control the power surging through my veins.

With a sigh, he answered, "Your brother needs to understand his actions have consequence, he also needs to understand he shouldn't have gone down for Warren."

I had it, this was the last straw, "Warren might have been the one to end the fight and kill that man, but it was your son who started the fight. Lash was the one to get the alcohol and start the fight, Warren protected him and Gwen, and you act like he is scum! You have him worked out in your head all wrong. Right now, I want nothing to do with you." all I could do was turn and walk from him slamming my door in the process, I had been doing the upkeep on Warrens place, I have everything shut off since he was not there, but it was clean, and everything covered to keep dust off.

I was seldom in my life this angry, but school was still crucial. I dressed in the clothes I saw on the floor of my room. They're probably dirty, but on they go, mismatched socks with a pair of high rise ripped jeans the holes not small either, a red and black plaid zip-up bustier top with matching fold over boots. I was ready and just wanting to be away from my father, and like that, I was walking from my room putting in the silver double linked hoop dangle earrings seeing my father waiting.

He stopped me, "Azkadellia, I am sorry. But you don't belong in that place, and Lash agreed."

"Yes, two men trying to decide my life." the door slamming was all he heard as my powers are becoming harder to control, so I walked deeper into the forest until nothing was around me other than the tree's so tall and lush. I sit in the small circle letting my power unleash small waves hit the boulders making them shatter into pebbles; small trees became firewood in my powers wake.

Voices filled my head some so happy, and those are the ones I need to hear, but someone was unfortunate. It was Gwen when I touched on the emotion, and her voice was anguished. She was talking to Jennifer; she missed my brother very much, she told Jennifer how Lash and Warren took all the blame, so she could still go to college.

I moved on hearing Zan, "You're in love?"

Then it was Rath; I knew his mind the echo was the same as his voice. "Yeah, Azkadellia is everything I could have ever wanted in a girl. She doesn't want a fairytale that I can't give she takes me as I am." my heart melting he was so sweet, but I don't think I love him yet, or maybe I am so focused on my anger that I can't see it.

"Michael, you deserve to be happy but don't hurt her, she would never deserve that." who was Michael and why would Zan call Rath that name?

At least now I had a reason to head to classes; I hurried from the thick forest before taking to the air, if I didn't move faster I would miss our second period. The sky when I flew was when I could get lost, lost in the blue sky forget all my troubles. But all too soon my feet land in the empty courtyard, the school is silent as I walked in, I timed it right as I stood outside Rath's class, waiting for my time.

Like clockwork, the bell rang, and students rushed to their next period, I only saw the back of his head as I walked behind him. "Michael!" loud enough he could hear, I wanted to be wrong, but when he turned looking around for who called him, it was a dead giveaway. His face paled his greenish hazel eyes locked with mine; he was scared a feeling he was not used to feeling.

"Azkadellia."

"Michael."

"Let me explain, please."

I snapped, "You have been lying to me, I don't read mind based on principle. I thought you cared for me and here you are lying to me." letting myself get lost in the crowd of students, now I had to stay and finish the dreaded school day. I closed my eyes with my pen in hand and when I snapped out of it, on the paper was names and a "V" shaped symbol made of smaller circular marks.

Maxwell

Michael

Isobel

Alex.

I groaned heading to lunch, but before I can get to the door, Vilandra is waiting now her emotions are panicked and scared. "Hey, can we talk?"

I answered, "Sure, Isobel." it took her a good minute to understand I used her real name, she turned.

"How did you find out our names?"

"Not hard, it was a matter of time. Why, did you guys feel it wise to lie to us?"

She just sighed sitting in the cubicle overlooking the massive courtyard. I wait knowing it must be hard for her. "We were betrayed on our world, we traveled here and through luck found this Earth, we had a chance for a normal life without fear of the white room. Long ago we had been sent to Earth, our Earth, hidden away from our home world of Antar we fell in love and wanted a life. Liz was with Max and Maria with Michael; these girls betrayed us in a way I never dreamed they could. We escaped, but due to a black hole we came here, we found other superhumans; a place we could fit in and finally be happy. So, we used our real names, mine is Vilandra but on Earth when I was adopted at age four I was given the name Isobel." this was so much to take in then her hands touched mine, her eyes filled with tears.

She sobbed, "You have the chance to look into my head and see everything, everything we have been hiding, after that if you turn us in then we will leave."

But if I was given permission, I was taking this chance.

She was beautiful even as a child; Warren would have dated her if Alex wasn't around. Large rocks that look to touch the sky, blue light, Zan and Vilandra holding hands walking through the desert at night. A car stops; her adoptive parents, school, beauty queen, desire for a healthy life. Alex all she saw was the nerd playing guitar, a girl with brown eyes and long brown hair; her skin olive-toned her arms around Zan, a girl with very light brown hair or a strawberry blonde fighting with Rath, then the chamber and a girl dead on the floor. Liz and Maria with guns and harsh words, then everything until today when Rath came to her in a panic, her telling him Magenta was trouble.

I pulled back gasping for breath.

Her face was red when I slumped against the wall than to the floor. "You're safe here; we have no one who wants to cut you open. The civilians love us, you can have that life here, but Layla needs to know the truth about Zan."

She just sunk to the floor her arms around me, "You miss your brother?"

"Yeah, and Warren."

She gave me a look, "You like Peace?" now I see why Jennifer gasped at me when I did it to Warren.

I answer, "He has been my brothers best friend since I was four or five, he has always been there he is not a great guy, but with me, he is a teddy bear."

"We should go before they come looking for us."

"Yeah." but when we walked into the lunchroom Layla was smiling, Magenta was too. But the three boys looked worried until Vilandra smiled giving them a nod, they deflated a little as we went to get our lunch. I wasn't famished but still had to eat. "Fruit bowl and a Coke, please."

I just take my seat next to Rath who gave me a soft look, "You okay?"

I answered, "I am fine." he was hesitant to put his arm around me so instead I leaned into him in this little gesture he understood it was okay, his arm wrapped around me pulling me close. I whispered in his ear, "I don't care what and who you are, Antar or Earth you're what I want." his body tensed up like a board his breathing halted as he looked down at me, an understanding was seen.

Vilandra was already whispering to Zan who was looking right at me, this once I spoke in his mind, the echo of my voice was silvery. "You have nothing to fear here; you can have the life you should have had. Not with Liz but with Layla, who is far better you are thrilled here and with her. This weekend we tell her together, and she loves you so in that she will not care either." a smiled graced his face.

"Thank you." Layla looked at him "Thank you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, thank you for being you and loving me beyond anything I have ever felt before." Layla just started crying.

Magenta cut in, "Great made her cry."

Magenta has been a little distance from Layla and me; I feel it is my fault but can't see where I have messed up our friendship.

So, after school, I cornered her, "Hey Mage, what is it? What have I done to make you not want to hang out or be the best friends we always have been?" my tone low but she looked shocked before she sighed flopping down on the seat in the far back, I just sat with her instead of riding with Rath.

She took half a bus ride to answer, "Nothing, you and Layla are my best friends, and I love you both. But I have just been going through something; it's all better now, sorry I have been acting like such a bitch." she smiled it was real, her emotions everything.

"We could have helped you're never alone." I smiled back, but now her face changed.

"On this no help, it was a personal matter." I nodded but was still worried she was not being one-hundred with me.


	7. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Granolith holds many secrets and one is discovered.

Maxwell's/Zan's point of view…

Isobel moved into her apartment a door down yesterday, her and Alex just want time to be a couple, and with Michael and I that seems to be hard to get. A small noise behind me had me turning, but it was only Layla sound asleep in my bed. Her mother was out of town, so she didn't want to be alone, and in the end, I wanted her here with me, everything I never felt before was laying behind me as I dressed.

I could hear Michael in the kitchen when I closed my door, "Morning." he smiled frying pan in hand.

"Hey Maxwell, sleeping beauty hungry." he offered.

I yawned, "I am starving, Layla will be when she wakes up, when did Az leave?" She never stays passed ten, but I hoped everything was working out with them.

He never turned as he cracked eggs into the bowl, "Last night around ten, she should be back soon enough since it is Saturday, we figured we all go to the lake. Magenta said she would go, Isobel and Alex have to work, but since we're off."

I stood, "The lake is fine. How are you and Azkadellia?" he turned giving me a look, he was upset.

He growled, "We're fine, Maxwell. I am head over heels for that girl; I never thought it would happen for me. I know you and Isobel don't trust her friend, but nothing is happening don't you trust me?" now I felt guilty, but she was always here when Azkadellia wasn't. Azkadellia was working part-time at her father's office; she was still pretty pissed she had not seen her brother for nearly twelve months.

"Sorry, I trust you. So, Summer break; maybe we can enjoy this one." the subject was dropped as he finished cooking, in the end, he was a great cook.

The door opening was heard as Layla walked out yawning my shirt not very long on her, but she was perfect. I would stare at her, and it would never get old, she was a sight the soft glow of the sunlight behind her made her look even more like an angel.

She smiled, "It smells good, Azkadellia is on her way." she just took her offered plate and found a seat on the sofa where I joined her, she just cuddled into me as Michael sat eating in the chair.

I just left the plate on the end table holding Layla close to my chest; she just curled up with her head on my chest. "We should leave when she gets here its already late." Layla spoke her voice muffled.

Michael groaned, "I need a nap, it's only nine. We can leave at ten- thirty, you two keep me up so when my girl gets here, we are taking a nap." his voice firm, I could feel Layla blushing the small trace of heat on my bare chest.

I smiled, "Shut up."

I washed the dishes when Az walked in with a coffee in hand and a donut in her mouth, "Hey." it was mumbled around her food,

"He wants a nap before we go." the eye roll was there as she put her stuff on the table, a brown beach bag, her coffee, sunglasses and that was when I saw what she was wearing. Looks to be a light brown Aztec designed bikini, it was stunning but the amount of skin she was showing was going to kill Michael, it tied at her back, and that was it. A pair of shorts that are worthy of this hot, humid weather then she is pulling a green bikini and matching blue jean shorts from another bag.

"Give these to Layla, we have to stop and grab drinks and snacks. Rath can get over naptime, maybe you and lover girl can keep it down at night. Not everyone is getting some." yeah, I knew Az refused to have sex with him, but he was okay with it she just wasn't ready.

She continued, "Going to make sure he is up and getting his butt ready." Azkadellia was a strong woman, not only because of her powers but her inner strength.

I just took the suit from her leaving her to go and deal with Rath.

Layla was my everything, she stood changing as I noticed she has a few freckles on her rear. "You think you should get some swim shorts on; we should be leaving to the lake soon it is an hour away from here. Magenta and Jac are meeting us, guess they're trying to work it out."

I grabbed the black shorts from the drawer, "Good, they seem like a good couple." it was the truth.

Her eyes had this twinkle behind them as she wrapped her arms around me, her head touching my chin. "I love you."

She was the first to say it, "I love you very much, you mean the world to me."

She stepped back looking serious, "You need closure with Liz, I was talking to Alex with Azkadellia. In the book, it looks like he can turn it into a gate as long as he stays to control it. I think we need to do it." I was taken back by this, I was in love with this girl, and she wanted me to go face my ex, but I wasn't in love with Liz in that way; not anymore.

I sit looking up at her, "I don't need to see her."

"You do, and deep down you know it. Azkadellia is making Rath go, it is best to let go of the past but to do that you need to face it. Alex said he could do it before his shift tonight, the sooner, the better." this would make her happy and bring me closure, so we could move on.

"Fine." I tossed the shorts leaving me in my jeans and black tee, she wore a green top to cover her bikini.

Glass breaking had us bolting from the room Michael was standing there looking at the wall, Azkadellia was pale her face red with tears, right next to her head the vase exploded, I watched as Michael lowered his hand. "Michael, I am going and so are you. We need to see them and bring our past to a close, we leave in five." this was the rare time I used the firm leader tone since we have been here.

He just deflated when Azkadellia and Layla left to get Alex, Isobel wanted nothing to do with this she was happier than she has ever been. "Get yourself under control." snapping out as he grabbed the keys, he has changed, more loving but his anger was worse, he was crazy jealous. Michael was taller, more muscular, same with me, this place and these girls are why. He wore jeans with a black tee, not like we tried to match, but he grabbed an over shirt before we walked from our place seeing Alex waiting.

"Good choice, I gave Az a top of Izzy's." Michael sighed. "Thanks."

But it was the same brown and just as short, but they are already inside the car both laughing "When she laughs does it make you happy?" Michael asked his face pulled into a frown.

"Yeah, no matter what when Layla is laughing it makes me feel good, happy."

"Same."

Alex shoved us, "Yes, you're in love. We have little time."

The hike to the mountain was the hardest, Azkadellia and Layla wearing sandals, but we just helped them up. Both moved around the chamber; Az touched the Granolith her face going slack. "So much power, so many hidden capabilities…a gateway, a time machine, so many people want this power." her voice creepy as Michael pulled her away from it and into his arms as Alex got to work.

His voice excited again, "Take this crystal, it will take you to Liz and when ready hand it to Michael and it will take him to Maria. You have an hour just when you're ready tell Azkadellia, and she will contact me, I will bring you back."

Layla held my hand her smile telling me everything was okay, Azkadellia sighed pulling him into the black moving liquid coming from the Granolith it was like stepping through a cold waterfall but on the other side was New York as we walked from a dirty alleyway. "We have an hour, Liz is close." right in front of us was The New York Times building, she wanted to write.

I moved taking Layla with me, pushing through the crowds as men drool over the two girls, not dressed for this meeting. Michael was holding Az as close as he could when we entered the warm building; I looked around seeing her name on the Directory.

"Let's go; no one will bother us." Azkadellia smiled her powers worked well.

Like that, we're moving to the sixth floor and not one person stopped us, but I pass a paper it was 2004, this means three years have passed since we have been gone, one for us means three for them.

"Michael, we have been gone three years it might have been one in Maxville but three here."

He shrugged, he was doing this because I said and for Azkadellia not to see his ex. Her office was right in front of us, "Az."

She quirked her head, "She is alone."

So, I opened the door she was able to see us and her face paled, but she was smiling as she rushed me, her arms around me.

"I knew you would come back once you figured out we had been telling the truth." she sobbed even as I removed her from me.

"Hello, Liz. You look well, and I see you have been doing what you always wanted, I am happy for you. We never made it home to Antar, we hit a black hole and reached another Earth, one where some have superhuman abilities, so we fit in and have been very happy. I returned not because of you but needing closure to my past, so I can fully move on."

Now her eyes see the pale hand holding on to mine; I felt Layla close to me holding on as if I was leaving her for Liz. "Oh."

"I am sorry everything turned out like this you were my first love, but we aren't meant to be. I was never able to let go and be me without a drink here, but with Layla, it is always like that so free and happy. I just want you to be happy now, Liz. We can't stay, the Granolith will transport us soon but before that Michael has to see Maria."

She was looking at Layla, "She is beautiful, please treat him good unlike what I did. Maria is not far from here; we left Roswell right after school she owns a studio where she teaches inspiring singers."

On her desk was a picture of us, "Be well Liz, move on stop holding on to the past because I will not be back." and I wouldn't, pulling Layla close as I handed Michael the crystal. Holding onto it still as he closed his eyes thinking of Maria, like that a tug pulled us away from a sobbing Liz Parker.

I nearly fell from the toilet trying to keep Layla up, "Gross." was heard as Azkadellia and Michael also stumbled from a stall.

"Let's hurry, I could still get a nap." he seethed getting angry.

His hand was firmly around his girl as we walked out seeing a massive studio in the middle was Maria, her hair longer, she also looked older. "Maria." Michael called gaining her attention. Her face lit up as she runs to him her arms going around him, but then she tried to kiss him, Azkadellia's hand stopped it now Maria was kissing her palm.

Maria looked shocked even when her hand was removed from her face, "Yeah, that's a no-no."

" I missed you so much, space boy." she ignored Azkadellia who didn't seem to mind.

He looked agitated, "Didn't stop you from turning us in, killing Tess, Kyle, and Jim. But look at you living the life." his free arm moving around the bright open room.

She let out a small sob, "I never meant to hurt them, it was Tess. You know deep down it was. I love you, still, do. I want you to stay so we can be together."

He just stared at her before laughing. "No, I am sorry, Maria some part of me still loves you. But I found real love, love that I would never have had with you and for so long I thought it would happen for us than you betrayed us. This goddess is Azkadellia; she is my future, just came to tell you to move on because I will not be coming back, ever." He held on to so much hate and anger.

Maria was crushed, "Some of it was a mind warp, Liz never meant any of it. But Maria knew what she was doing, she and Tess had a plan. Tess would take Zan and Vilandra home to Antar, and she would have space boy to herself without them. He would need her, depend on her, feel tied to her." Azkadellia chimed in the flat tone making me step forward with Michael.

She scoffed, "You have doubles, it's okay, I turned in Ava and Lonnie, but left Zan and Rath, Liz will still get her happily ever after with him, and I will still have my space boy."

"Let's go; we have our girls." I tugged on Michaels' arm as Azkadellia spoke again, "No, I have him you have a copy and a very temperamental one."

With that we are pulled back she signaled to be brought back, the girls leaving us to talk. Alex frowned knowing he would have to tell his girl, my sister about the visit. "I have to go, or I will be late, its nearly two." we wasted hours for the single we spent.

"Go talk to her." I say as we watched her taking Alex to his car, but like hell, she was coming to get us.

Goodbye Liz Parker.


End file.
